Entre máscaras te veas
by Lordxv
Summary: Lo que hacen los amigos para ayudar a ver lo evidente, eso y un par de máscaras. [Todo el crédito de la portada es de LadyDoptera]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

\- ¡No! - Era la tercera vez que Nino respondía lo mismo.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? insistía Alya.

\- Porqué no lo veo igual que tú, yo solo veo amistad - le respondía con cansancio, ya llevaban dos horas hablando de lo mismo.

\- Pero si ya te dije en el zoológico que ella está enamorada de él. - le decía Alya ya encaprichada en la conversación.

\- Alya, se lo que me dijiste de Marinette, pero no es lo mismo para Adrien.

\- ¿Por qué no?, yo lo veo muy a gusto en su compañía y siempre está al pendiente de ella. - le decía Alya cruzándose de brazos.

\- Porqué Adrien es así, lo han educado a ser gentil y educado o ¿no recuerdas el incidente del chicle?, nunca delató a Chloe y asumió él toda la culpa. - le recordó Nino.

\- Pero... - iba a decir Alya cuando fue interrumpida.

\- Mira Alya no te voy a negar que Adrien siente cariño por Marinette - Alya abrió los ojos y sonrío a lo dicho por él. - Pero es el mismo cariño que puede tener hacía ti o hacía mí - dijo Nino provocando un puchero en Alya.

\- Pues no estoy de acuerdo, yo siento que hay algo más y no pienso detenerme hasta que los vea juntos. - dijo dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo reafirmando su posición.

Nino solo miraba con asombro a su amiga mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. - Te equivocas...si insistes en juntarlos únicamente los lastimaras...sobre todo a Marinette - dijo Nino sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

Alya no entendía la renuencia de Nino ante la idea de poder ayudar a sus amigos a ser una feliz pareja, tomó aire y se dispuso a seguir discutiendo lo que hiciera falta hasta que el moreno aceptara ayudarla en su objetivo.

Antes de que dijera algo mas, Nino tenía la mirada puesta en sus ojos y con voz calmada empezó a hablar. - Se que no lo entiendes y sé también que no debería contártelo pero por favor prométeme que lo que te voy a contar no se lo dirás a nadie. - la pelirroja sorprendida solo afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Bien...pues la cosa es que...Adrien está enamorado - soltó sin más Nino.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - gritó mirando a Nino con los ojos como platos - ¡¿DE QUIEN SE ENAMORO?! - seguía gritando - Si nunca lo vemos con chicas, casi siempre está con nosotros...oh no...oh no...no me digas que es Chloe. - balbuceaba Alya

\- Alya tranquilízate, no es nadie del colegio. - decía Nino apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica tratando de calmarla.

\- ¿Y está saliendo con ella? - preguntó más tranquila.

\- No.

\- Entonces Marinette tiene una oportunidad. - dijo Alya alegremente.

\- No, Marinette no tiene ninguna oportunidad. - sentenció Nino.

\- ¿Por qué no?, ¿Tú como puedes saberlo? - preguntaba subiendo de nuevo la voz.

\- Porqué Marinette no es ella...ninguna chica lo es. - dijo Nino dejando a Alya aún más sorprendida por su respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo?, no te entiendo - decía la morena aún tratando de comprender las palabras de su amigo.

Nino limpiaba sus lentes y después de un suspiro empezó a hablar - Tal vez Adrien debido a la vida sin libertad y llena de responsabilidades a la que lo ha sometido su padre ha decidido fijarse en un amor imposible, un amor que lo motive sin implicar ni dañar a alguien cercano - Alya lo miraba sin entender a lo que se refería - ...lo que trato de decirte es que el tonto de mi amigo se ha enamorado de Ladybug.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Gritó Alya haciendo que la gente que estaba en el parque volteara a verlos con cara de sorpresa.

\- Shhh, baja la voz - le susurraba Nino.

\- Ex..explícame bien lo que acabas de decir. ¿Cómo es eso de que está enamorado de Ladybug? - le exigía con sus ojos clavados en los de Nino.

\- Pues no sé cómo explicarlo, porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo. - dijo el moreno levantando los hombros.

\- Pero...¿él la conoce?, ¿ha hablado alguna vez con ella? - inquiría Alya.

\- La única vez que lo vi hablar con ella fue en el estudio de televisión, el día que hipnotizaron a su padre y no cruzaron más de dos palabras. - decía mientas se llevaba la mano al mentón recordando la escena.

\- Hace una semana estando en el receso hablábamos de varias cosas relacionadas al colegio y le pregunté si a él le gustaba alguien, después de lo que me contaste pues yo traté de ayudarte en tu "cruzada". - enfatizó con los dedos - y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando con una sonrisa boba me dijo que estaba enamorado de Ladybug.

Después de un incómodo silencio en el que Alya se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo con su mano en la barbilla. - ¿Alya? - le preguntaba Nino preocupado por la actitud de la morena.

\- ¿Así que Ladybug? - dijo Alya en un susurro aún sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- ¿Alya? - volvió a preguntar el moreno.

\- Pues si tanto le gusta Ladybug, yo le voy a dar una Ladybug - decía Alya ahora mirando fijamente a Nino con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿En qué estás pensando? - decía preocupado ya que sabía perfectamente que cuando a la pelirroja se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder alguno que la hiciera desistir.

\- Ya lo sabrás y tú me vas a ayudar. - sentenció Alya ante un asustado Nino.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Por fin era viernes y Alya había pasado por Marinette para ir al cine. - ¿Qué película vemos? - preguntaba la morena mientras Marinette ojeaba la cartelera.

\- Pues no me decido - respondió la azabache aún sin despegar sus ojos del cartel.

\- ¿Qué tal esta?, es de terror - decía señalando un cartel donde aparecía un encapuchado persiguiendo a una pareja con un machete ensangrentado en la mano.

\- ¡NO! - respondió rápidamente Marinette girándose hacia su amiga. - Sabes que no me gustan las películas de terror. - dijo en voz baja.

\- Tienes razón, se me olvido que te asustas fácilmente. En fin... - suspiró - será otra, a mi me apetecía esta, es una pena que cierto rubio no pudiera estar aquí para que te "protegiera"- le dijo con mirada pícara.

\- ¡Alya! - gritó la azabache mirando a los lados esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado a su amiga. - Mejor vemos esta. - dijo señalando una comedia romántica.

\- Bien, veamos esa entonces. - dijo Alya tirando de su amiga hacia la taquilla y pensando en no hacerla sufrir más...por ahora.

Después de la película las dos amigas fueron a una cafetería, una vez que el camarero se retiró con su orden, Alya se quitó los lentes y empezó a limpiarlos. - ¿Ya tienes tu disfraz? - preguntó sin más la pelirroja.

Marinette la miró extrañada, no sabía a qué se refería su amiga. - ¿Disfraz? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Si, para la fiesta de carnaval que se va a celebrar en el colegio el próximo viernes. - le aclaró la morena.

\- Es verdad, se me había olvidado por completo. No voy a ir. - dijo Marinette con una pequeña muestra de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Alya, quien ya suponía cuál era el motivo. Aunque la fiesta no era de parejas su amiga se imaginaría que Adrien recibiría docenas de invitaciones y no tenía el valor de verlo del brazo de otra chica riendo y bailando.

\- Por...porque tengo que ayudar a mis padres ese día, hay muchos pedidos y ellos no pueden solos. - dijo sin apartar la vista de su cappuccino.

\- Bien, es una lástima que no vengas - dijo con calma la morena mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

Al salir, Alya decidió acompañar a su amiga hasta su casa a pesar de las constantes negativas de esta.

\- No es molestia Marinette, además aprovechó para llevarles algo dulce a mis hermanos. - dijo mirando como su amiga asentía bajando los hombros.

Al entrar a la panadería la madre de Marinette las saludos con una sonrisa - Hola chicas, ¿qué tal la tarde?.

\- Muy bien mamá, fuimos al cine y después a tomar un café. - respondió dando un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Alya miraba los escaparates pensando en que llevarle a sus hermanos y buscando su oportunidad.

\- ¿Algo que te guste? - preguntó amablemente Sabine mientras se ponía a su lado.

\- No sé, todo se ve delicioso, buscaba algo para llevarle a mis hermanos - decía moviendo la vista por todos los pasteles.

\- Espera, dame un minuto. - dijo Sabine entrando a la trastienda.

A los dos minutos apareció con una pequeña bandeja llena de pequeños pastelitos variados.

Alya al verlos se le abrieron los ojos y sonrío. - Son perfectos.

\- Así no tienes que escoger solo uno, además están recién hechos.

Y ese era el momento que había estado esperando.

\- ¿Usted y su marido deben de trabajar mucho para tener siempre estas delicias? - preguntó Alya mirando de reojo a su amiga quien se empezaba a tensar.

\- No creas, cariño. Tom y yo después de tantos años ya tenemos esto organizado así que no es tan pesado como parece.

\- Ahhh, yo pensé que no tendrían ni un minuto de descanso. Como Marinette no vendrá a la fiesta del próximo viernes porque dijo que tenía que ayudarlos. - dijo la morena mirando a su amiga, la cual tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota empezar a resbalar por su frente.

Sabine miraba sorprendida a su hija y a la amiga de esta. - ¿Marinette, por qué has dicho eso?.

Marinette tenía la boca abierta pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. - Yo...yo... - tartamudeaba sin levantar la vista del suelo.

De pronto siente como un brazo pasa por sus hombros y oye la voz de su amiga - Seguramente se habrá confundido, como siempre está tan ocupada, ya le he dicho que necesita una agenda - decía Alya con una gran sonrisa ante una cada vez más confundida Sabine - Entonces aclarado esto vengo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo con los disfraces que llevaremos a la fiesta. - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Sssi, claro - fue todo lo que pudo decir la azabache aún sorprendida por como su mejor amiga se la había jugado.

Sabine al darse por fin cuenta de lo que pasaba solo sonría hacia el par de amigas.

\- Muy bien pues entonces me marcho, ¿qué le debo Sra. Cheng?

\- No es nada cariño, espero que a tus hermanos les gusten - le dijo mientras le tendía la caja y acercándose a ella le susurró - gracias.

Alya solo le sonrió y se despidió de madre e hija.

Sabine sabía que su hija era una linda niña pero era muy tímida así que seguramente ideó una mentira para no ir a la fiesta y más si cierto rubio iba a estar ahí. Si, Sabine no era ciega y sabia que su hija tenía sentimientos por cierto modelo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

\- ¡Oh vamos!, llevamos tres horas jugando y aún no he ganado una sola ronda - decía con frustración Nino tirando el mando sobre el sofá.

Adrien reía divertido ante la actitud de su amigo.

\- ¿Quieres otro refresco?, tal vez así se te baje el sofoco - decía burlonamente el rubio mientras tomaba un refresco y una botella de agua de su nevera.

\- Hey no te basta con ganarme ahora también me avergüenzas - decía poniendo su mano en el pecho con aire de ofendido.

\- Anda toma, yo por lo menos me he divertido mucho - decía Adrien con una sonrisa entregándole la bebida a su amigo.

\- Si, tienes razón yo también lo he pasado bien. - asintió Nino dando un trago a su bebida fría.

\- Bueno y cambiando de tema, ¿de qué irás disfrazado? - preguntó el moreno sin apartar la vista del vaso que tenía en sus mano.

\- ¿Disfrazado?, ¿para qué? - preguntó confundido ante las palabras de Nino.

\- No me digas que lo olvidaste, si nos lo informaron a principios de semana. - decía Nino mirando fijamente al rubio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Eh, no recuerdo - dijo con la vista levantada como si tratara de recordar de lo que hablaba su amigo.

\- ¡LA FIESTA! - gritó desesperado el moreno con los brazos extendidos hacia el rubio y pensando cómo podía ser tan despistado su amigo.

El de gafas tomó aire y más calmado le dijo - Hablo de la fiesta de carnaval que el colegio va a celebrar el próximo viernes.

\- ¡Ah sí!, ahora lo recuerdo - dijo alegremente mientras Nino giraba los ojos pegándose con la palma de la mano en la frente - Me encantaría ir pero no puedo.

\- ¿Co...como que no puedes?, si yo contaba contigo. - dijo nervioso, él no se esperaba que su amigo no asistiera, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para llevarlo a la fiesta, incluso secuestrarlo si no quería ser el objetivo de la ira de Alya. Con todo el empeño que estaba poniendo su amiga no iba a ser él el motivo de que su plan fallara, sobre todo por motivos de vida o muerte...su propia muerte.

\- Lo siento pero Nathalie ya me avisó que ese día tendría actividades hasta tarde. - dijo apenado.

\- Pero ¿y tu padre?, ¿le has preguntado? - insistía.

\- No, mi padre no cambiaría la agenda que organiza Nathalie y si lo hiciera solo sería para agregar algún evento de última hora. - dijo cabizbajo.

\- Pero eso es injusto... - antes de que Nino pudiera continuar se escucharon golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente entro Gabriel Agreste con varias carpetas bajo el brazo.

\- ¿Adrien? - dijo el diseñador con su habitual seriedad. - Traigo... - antes de continuar vio que su hijo no estaba solo - Mmm, buenas tardes Nino - si Gabriel Agreste había saludado a Nino. Después del incidente en el que el padre de rubio había echado de su casa al compañero de su hijo, Adrien había intentado por todos los medios hacerle ver que Nino era un buen amigo y una excelente persona, por fin después de varios días consiguió que su padre dejará que Nino lo visitara siempre bajo la supervisión de Nathalie. Con el paso del tiempo Gabriel notaba a su hijo más alegre y en sus ojos ya no veía esa melancolía que tenía desde la desaparición de su esposa. Se dio cuenta que Nino era un buen chico a pesar de sus formas pero que le hacía bien a su hijo, por lo que fue disminuyendo la supervisión de Nathalie hasta el punto de que Nino se convirtió en un habitual de la mansión Agreste.

\- Como decía, traigo los diseños de la nueva temporada, te agradecería que los revisaras y me dieras tu opinión. - decía dejando la carpetas en la mesa.

\- Bien padre, esta noche los revisaré.

Nino daba pequeños golpes en el costado de Adrien dándole a entender que hablara con su padre pero el rubio solo negaba con la cabeza. Nino veía que el plan de Alya peligraba, así que armándose de valor y antes de que el mayor de los Agreste saliera de la habitación.

\- Eeeh, ¿Adrien, no crees que es buen momento para preguntarle a tu padre? - dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara Gabriel.

Adrien miro a Nino con los ojos como platos, tenía el cuerpo tenso, su amigo se iba a atrever a contradecir a su padre y pretender cambiar su agenda, vamos, la Biblia de Nathalie.

\- ¿Qué tienes que preguntarme Adrien? - preguntó Gabriel acercándose a su hijo.

\- yo...yo - tartamudeaba el rubio ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre pero casi con toda seguridad sería mal.

\- Vera señor, - se apresuró a responder Nino ante el nerviosismo de Adrien. - el próximo viernes habrá una fiesta en el colegio y Adrien y yo comentábamos de ir pero al parecer su agenda no le permite asistir, por lo que nos..., ¿me preguntaba si sería posible modificarla?. - terminó de decir con timidez hacia Gabriel ante la mirada atónita de Adrien por lo que acababa de hacer.

Gabriel solo miraba con seriedad a un Adrien cabizbajo con la manos entrelazadas al frente y a Nino con una sonrisa nerviosa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- ¿Tú quieres ir? - dijo de forma seca ante Adrien.

\- Yo...si, si me gustaría ir. - respondió el rubio aún sin levantar la mirada.

Gabriel colocó las manos a su espalda y mirando la ciudad a través del ventanal de la habitación de Adrien, pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su hijo desde que entró a ese colegio y en la relación con sus compañeros, siempre que le hablaba de ellos era con alegría. Reía para sí mismo al recordar la cara de Adrien cuando regresó de practicar para un torneo en la casa de una de sus compañeras, el brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa no desapareció en toda la semana, hasta su fotógrafo lo noto, simplemente su hijo era feliz. Si, no podría ser tan malo, además ya era hora que el heredero de los Agreste empezará a darse conocer en eventos sociales, pero...

Gabriel se dio la vuelta y mirando a Nino. - ¿Dices que es el viernes?

\- S...si -dijo Nino mirando con confusión a Adrien.

\- ¿Habrá supervisión? - volvió a preguntar Gabriel.

\- Eh, si, se han designado a varios profesores para que vigilen la fiesta. - respondió nervioso.

Gabriel sin decir nada más empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, los chicos se miraban entre sin saber que esperar de todo esto.

\- Puedes ir - sentenció Gabriel sosteniendo la puerta antes de salir. - Hablare con Nathalie para que cambie tu agenda. - sin decir nada más salió de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa que los chicos no pudieron ver.

Al cerrarse la puerta Adrien aún permanecía atónito en el mismo lugar, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado, ¿su padre lo había dejado ir a una fiesta con sus amigos?. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el toque de Nino.

\- Lo ves, tu padre no es tan tirano. - decía ahora un relajado Nino con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Si, la verdad no me lo esperaba. - dijo Adrien con la mano en la nuca.

\- Pues no se hable más, mañana vendré para que organicemos el tema de los disfraces. - dijo despidiéndose de su amigo con un choque de puños.

Ya en la calle el moreno no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro de alivio, por un momento llego a pensar que Adrien no iría y eso era muuuy malo para él, pero afortunadamente todo había salido bien, ahora solo tenía que informar a Alya que el gato estaba en el saco y acomodándose la gorra empezó a caminar hacia su casa.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, se veía en un banco del parque a una eufórica pelirroja abrazando fuertemente a un atónito Nino.

\- Aún no me lo creo que hayas conseguido que Adrien asista a la fiesta - decía Alya soltando el abrazo.

Nino aún sonrojado, tomo aire y con el pecho henchido de orgullo le dijo - Bueno... si fue una ardua labor convencer a su padre pero después de 3 horas de negociación no me pudo decir que no, así que, creo que me merezco una recompensa. - terminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alya solo giro los ojos y con voz divertida le dijo - Niiino, no mientas.

El moreno sonrío nerviosamente. - Bien tal vez me equivoque y solo fueron 2 horas de negociación.

\- ¿Nino? - dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueeeeno...tal vez fue una hora. - dijo el moreno jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

\- ¡Nino! - exclamó Alya ya desesperada dándole un golpe en el hombro.

\- Está bien, está bien, el Sr. Agreste le dio permiso para ir sin que Adrien o yo dijéramos algo. - dijo mientras se protegía con sus brazos de otro posible golpe.

Alya lo vio complacida y acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla - Bien hecho, Nino, bien hecho - le dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un toque de cariño en la gorra.

Nino aún no podía articular palabra, seguía sentado con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

\- Bien la segunda parte comienza y esto es lo que haremos - dijo Alya tirando del brazo de su amigo mientras se dirigían a la salida de parque.

Nino solo miraba al cielo esperando algún tipo de ayuda divina ya que no sabía en qué iba acabar "el plan" de Alya.

Una hora más tarde Alya se encontraba en la habitación de Marinette.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? - le reprochaba la azabache cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Ey!, no es tan malo, además tú quieres ir y lo sabes - respondía alegremente.

\- Pufff - Marinette soltó aire con resignación - Veo que no vas a parar hasta que vaya...así que...¿por dónde quieres empezar?

\- ¡Estupendo!, esa es la actitud - exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga. - empezaremos por los disfraces.

\- Bien, - asintió - ¿Que tienes en mente?

\- Sabes que me encantan las historias de super heroínas y tenemos la suerte de que nuestra ciudad sea protegida por dos superhéroes reales, así que he pensado en que nos disfracemos de...¡LADYBUG! - dijo gritando lo último con gran exaltación.

Marinette casi se cae de su silla de la sorpresa y con los ojos desorbitados empezó a tartamudear. - No...no...ni...ni...ni hablar, yo no pienso disfrazarme de Ladybug.

\- Oh, claro que si, imagínate las dos con los colores de Ladybug, sería fantástico. - decía con brillo en los ojos por la emoción.

\- ¡No! y ¡No!, repito no voy a disfrazarme de Ladybug - Marinette no sabía que más decir a su amiga pero no podía arriesgarse a ponerse un disfraz de su alter ego y que alguien la reconociera, especialmente Alya.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no? - preguntó Alya haciendo un puchero.

\- Por...por...porque no pienso ponerme un traje tan ajustado - sentenció Marinette con lo primero que se le ocurrió ante la actitud de su amiga, sobre la que sabía que si no se mantenía firme acabaría en la fiesta no solo vestida de Ladybug si no también haciendo malabares con el yo-yo.

\- Si es por eso no hay problema - dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa. - yo ya había pensado en escoger un par de diseños bonitos con los colores de Ladybug, así iríamos caracterizadas de ella. ¿Qué me dices? - preguntó con ojos suplicantes entrelazando sus manos al frente.

\- Ains - suspiro Marinette dejándose caer en la silla; después de ver lo ilusionada que estaba su amiga con la idea de ir vestidas de Ladybug, no sabía ya como negarse. - Está bien, iremos de Ladybug. - dijo resignada, ya le pediría después consejo a Tikki para salir lo mejor librada de todo esto.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó Alya abrazándola.

\- Bueno, - decía Marinette mientras se separaba de la morena - yo creo que lo mejor es que hagamos el diseño de los trajes.

Alya asintió con la cabeza esbozando una gran sonrisa y pensando que la segunda fase de su plan estaba lista, "ya tenía a su ladybug".

Las dos amigas pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre cómo serían sus trajes; una vez Marinette termino los diseños, decidieron que el próximo lunes irían a comprar la ropa ya que como la fiesta era el viernes no tenían tiempo para confeccionarla ellas mismas, de esta manera solo tendrían que hacer retoques, si es que fuera necesario.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Agreste algo similar ocurria.

\- ¡Ni hablar Nino!, ¡No pienso hacerlo! - gritaba un rubio de ojos verdes.

\- Pero hermano, por lo menos considerado, es importante para mí - Nino trataba de convencer a su amigo.

\- ¿De verdad no podemos usar otro? y ¿por qué tenemos que ir iguales?

\- Como ya te dije intento impresionar a Alya y sabemos que ella es la mayor fan de los héroes de París, así que, si me disfrazo de Chat Noir tendré toda su atención en la fiesta. Ahora, a lo de ir iguales..., si tú quieres disfrazarte de Ladybug por mí no hay problema, es más, seguro que si nos presentamos como la pareja de héroes te puedo asegurar que la señorita Césaire caerá a mis pies - dijo mientras se acomodaba la gorra con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bien...iremos vestidos de Chat Noir - dijo con resignación.

\- ¡Sabía que no me fallarías! - exclamó con alegría - ahora solo tenemos que escoger la ropa.

\- Le preguntaré a mi padre si podemos tomar algo de ropa del almacén.

Eso sería genial, ir con la ropa de Gabriel Agreste...bueno con la que él diseña..., eeh, tú me entiendes. - corrigió apenado al ver cómo su amigo se reía de sus palabras.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

\- Ay, Tikki creo que me he metido en un lío aceptando ir disfrazada de Ladybug - decía Marinette con preocupación.

\- Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. No es posible que te reconozcan ya que no vas a ir con el traje de Ladybug solo vas a llevar sus colores, además eres muy popular por lo que de seguro tú y Alya no serán las únicas disfrazadas de Ladybug. - dijo el kwami tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Tienes razón, no voy a preocuparme más. - dijo más relajada - Buenas noches Tikki.

\- Buenas noches Marinette. - dijo recostándose en la almohada al lado de su portadora.

En otro punto de la ciudad otro chico también hablaba con su Kwami.

\- No sé que voy hacer Plagg, ¿Y si alguien me reconoce? - decía Adrien pasando la mano por sus cabellos.

\- No creo que eso pase - decía Plagg con toda tranquilidad mientras devoraba un trozo de queso.

\- Ah sí y ¿por qué piensas eso?

\- ¿Por sentido común?, una vez más te estás complicando tú solo chico. - le regaño sin dejar de comer su queso - en primer lugar no vas a ir con tu traje, ¿cierto?, en segundo lugar no solo tú irás vestido de Chat Noir, también irá Nino y te apuesto 1 Kilo de camembert a que no serán los únicos caracterizados de ti.

\- Tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa manera. - dijo frotándose la barbilla.

\- Pues claro que no, entre los dos sabemos que yo soy el cerebro y tú los músculos - dijo socarrón mientras se tomaba el último bocado de queso.

\- ¡Plagg! - le reclamo Adrien .

Sin hacer caso al enfado de su portador Plagg continuo hablando - Además ya sabes lo que dicen, de noche todos los gatos son pardos.

Adrien meneo la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa ante los comentarios de su pequeño amigo. - Gracias Plagg y buenas noches - se recostó apagando la luz.

\- Buenas noches Adrien - respondió recostándose al lado de su portador.

Y así fueron pasando los días, Nino mantenía constantemente informada a Alya de todo cuanto sucedía con Adrien mientras que a este le insistía en lo divertida que iba a ser la fiesta todo con el fin de que no se le ocurriera un cambio de planes de última hora . Así es, Nino hacia todo lo humanamente posible para que el plan de Alya funcionará, incluso tuvo que aguantar los gritos de Chloe cuando derramó por "accidente" su bebida sobre ella, ese día fue lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar que cierta rubia invitara a Adrien a la fiesta...si, definitivamente Alya le debía un gran favor.

\- No me puedo creer que ya tengas listos los disfraces. - decía Alya emocionada.

\- Si, ha habido que hacer algún retoque de más pero creo que han quedado lindos. - decía Marinette sonriendo ante la actitud de emoción de su amiga.

\- Estoy ansiosa por estrenarlos.

\- Tengo que reconocer que yo también. - dijo Marinette sonriendo

\- ¡Genial!. - exclamó Alya con una gran sonrisa.

En un banco más alejado estaban Nino y Adrien hablando de lo mismo.

\- ¿Sabes si tu padre ya termino los arreglos que le dijimos?, estoy ansioso por ver cómo quedaron. - dijo Nino frotando las manos con ansia.

\- Si, ya los termino. - respondió Adrien riendo al ver los nervios de su amigo. - Los llevan esta tarde a la casa.

\- Eso está bien...ya veras, voy a ser un Chat Noir genial - dijo imitando una de las poses del héroe.

Adrien solo rodó los ojos y dando unas palmadas en el hombro de su amigo le dijo. - Si, seguro que lo serás.

Nino le iba a responder cuando su teléfono aviso que había recibido un mensaje, al leerlo una solitaria gota empezó a resbalar por su frente **..."Nino, nosotras subimos ya al salón procura que "casualmente" nos encontremos al inicio de las escaleras"** , ¿que pretendía ahora Alya?. Trago con dificultad en lo que disimuladamente buscaba a las chicas, al verlas ya cerca de la escalera tomo del brazo a Adrien y tiro de él sin darle ninguna explicación.

El rubio miraba con sorpresa a su amigo mientras era conducido a toda prisa a su salón.

\- ¡ALYA! - Alya volteó hacia donde provenía el grito y sin dar crédito a lo que veía bajo la cabeza tapando la cara con su mano, que parte de "casualmente" no entendió Nino, separando dos dedos volvió a mirar para cerciorarse y si, ahí estaban, Nino caminando a toda prisa tirando de Adrien que traía una cara de asombro y gran parte del colegio mirándolos.

Dando un gran respiro y recomponiendo su postura dijo con una sonrisa. - Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?.

\- Muy bien, que casualidad que nos encontremos aquí. - dijo Nino con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Al instante sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna al ver cómo era fulminado por los ojos de Alya.

Marinette y Adrien se miraban con sorpresa desde atrás de sus amigos sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

\- Bueno, ¿y ya están preparados para la fiesta?, porque supongo que asistirán. - preguntó Alya mirando de reojo a Adrien.

\- Por supuesto, no nos la perderíamos por nada, ¿verdad Adrien? - preguntó a su amigo dándole unos golpes con el codo.

\- Sí, claro que asistiremos. - respondió con una sonrisa mirando a Marinette.

\- Qué bien nosotras también iremos. - dijo Alya poniendo sus brazo sobre los hombros de Marinette y acercándola al frente.

\- Y...¿van a ir solos? - preguntó Alya levantando una ceja. En su brazo pudo sentir como Marinette se tensaba ante la pregunta, afianzó más el agarre a los hombros de su amiga, lo que menos necesitaba es que escapara ahora y arruinara el plan.

\- No. - respondió Nino

Alya pudo escuchar como Marinette ahogaba un suspiro a la vez que se tensaba aún más. ¿En qué momento consiguieron pareja?, ¿Acaso Nino le había ocultado algo?, eran algunas de las preguntas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

\- Ah...¿Y quiénes son las afortunadas? - preguntó Alya fulminando de nuevo a Nino con la mirada.

\- ¿Afortunadas?...no, no hay ningunas afortunadas, yo voy a ir con Adrien y él conmigo...los dos...ya sabes...juntos. - dijo Nino con una sonrisa.

A Alya se le empezó a formar un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras sonreía apretando los dientes, "lo mató...juro que lo mato" era lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos.

\- ¿Marinette?, ¿Estás bien? - preguntaba Adrien, ya que su amiga estaba cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Eh? - levantó la vista y vio como la miraba con preocupación. - si...sí, estoy bien es solo cansancio. Gracias por preocuparte.

\- Si la pobre lleva toda la semana trabajando en los disfraces - añadió Alya.

\- ¿Tú los hiciste? - preguntó Adrien.

\- No, no nos daba tiempo, compramos la ropa y únicamente les hicimos algunos retoques. - dijo cohibida.

\- Seguro que los dejaste geniales, tienes mucho talento. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. - fue lo único que dijo junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

Adrien no sabría decir cuándo pero desde hace un tiempo se venía fijando en la sonrisa de Marinette, se le hacía familiar. Era una sonrisa tierna y candorosa y a él cada vez le gustaba más mirarla.

Alya aprovechando el momento y dijo. - Pues que coincidencia nosotras también iremos "las dos juntas". - miró de reojo a Nino, rogando porque le siguiera el juego.

Después de un breve silencio Nino pareció entender lo que esperaba Alya. - Hmmm, pues ¿qué les parece si vamos los cuatro juntos?, ¿Adrien? - preguntó a su amigo tocando su hombro ya que aún seguía con los ojos puestos en Marinette.

\- Si, por mi encantado. - respondió amablemente.

\- Si, sería genial, y tú Marinette ¿qué dices? - preguntó Alya

\- ¿Hmm?..., si, si acepto. - respondió ensimismada con los ojos de Adrien.

Nino y Adrien se miraron confusos ante la respuesta de su compañera.

\- Eeeh, lo que trata de decir es que está de acuerdo . - dijo Alya tratando de disimular la respuesta de su amiga. -Entonces si les parece bien nos vemos en la fiesta a las siete.

Todos asintieron menos Marinette que aún seguía ausente. Alya la tomo del brazo y tiro de ella escaleras arriba hacia su clase seguidas por los chicos.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿ya has vuelto de la luna de miel o sigues en la boda? - preguntó divertida Alya

\- ¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres? - le respondió Marinette aún regresando de su trance.

\- Jajaja - Alya empezó a reír ante la cara de su amiga - déjalo, ya te contare después - dijo mientras Marinette la veía confusa.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

La última clase había terminado y todos los alumnos salían apresurados hacia sus casas a prepararse para la fiesta. Alya y Nino habían decidido acompañar a sus respectivos amigos a sus casas y de ahí salir con ellos hacia la fiesta, conociéndolos no podían permitir ningún contratiempo de última hora que ocasionará que alguno de ellos faltara a la cita de esa tarde.

\- Marinette, son preciosos - dijo Alya caminando alrededor de los vestidos mirándolos con detalle.

\- Gracias, pero yo solo les agregue un par de detalles. - dijo sonrojada.

Ambas chicas habían decidido usar vestidos, el de Marinette era sin mangas con escote corazón suave, ligeramente entallado con una pequeña abertura central en bajo, era rojo con pequeños puntos negros, los tirantes eran negros y una pequeña cinta negra remataba la línea del escote al igual que otra cinta negra a modo de cinturón rodeaba la cintura terminando al frente en un pequeño moño, de largo era justo por encima de la rodilla.

Alya había escogido algo más atrevido era un vestido sin mangas, con escote palabra de honor, era entallado en el torso haciendo unos pequeños pliegues, la falda era en vuelo con pliegues con largo a medio muslo y obviamente era rojo con puntos negros.

Alya se decantó por unos zapatos abiertos rojos de tacón medio mientras que Marinette prefirió usar unos zapatos cerrados color negro de tacón medio también.

\- ¡Chicas!, bajen a comer. - les grito desde abajo la madre de Marinette.

\- ¡Sí!, ya vamos. - respondió Marinette.

Y entre risas y planes para esa noche bajaron las dos amiga.

En la mansión Agreste los chicos revisaban sus atuendos.

Nino veía con asombro la ropa, realmente el padre de Adrien sabía hacer honor a su profesión. - ¡Han quedado geniales! - dijo chocando el puño con Adrien.

El conjunto de Adrien consistía en un suéter de cuello vuelto con unos jeans tipo slim, una chaqueta delgada con capucha que llegaba un poco más abajo de las caderas, aparte del cierre tenía a la altura del pecho un broche de unión plateado con la forma de una huella de gato y a los lados dos bolsillos en diagonal con una grapa plateada de cierre con la forma de una huella de gato también y por último al final de la manga derecha una pequeña cadena plateada rodeándola. Y terminaba el conjunto con unos botines lisos que tenían una pequeña cadena plateada rodeándolos por encima del empeine hasta el talón. Todas las prendas eran por supuesto negras.

Nino había escogido unos jeans tipo loose, acompañados de una camiseta cuello alto y por encima y una camisa larga de piel con cuello Kent y 2 líneas plateadas a ambos lado del pecho a modo de bolsillos, en las mangas tenía el detalle de unos gemelos plateados con la forma de una huella de gato, y terminaba con unos zapatos tipo oxford pero los cordones eran en verde. Y al igual que el otro conjunto este era totalmente negro.

\- Ey, hermano ¿en tu casa no se come? - preguntó Nino mientras se daba palmadas en el estomago.

\- Claro que si, vamos bajemos al comedor. - le respondió Adrien riendo a los gestos de Nino.

Ya por la tarde las chicas se estaban preparando para la fiesta, Alya con un albornoz y una toalla envuelta en su cabeza estába maquillando a Marinette.

\- No me pongas demasiado maquillaje, sabes que no estoy acostumbrada, yo únicamente uso brillo labial. - pedía Marinette.

\- No te preocupes, es solo un poco en los sitios adecuados para que realce tus facciones.

Después de un rato. - Listo, te ves preciosa. - dijo mientras le acercaba un espejo.

Efectivamente Alya había acentuado ligeramente y con buen gusto los rasgos de Marinette, había resaltado la línea de sus ojos y aplicado un poco de rubor en sus pómulos y por último había utilizado un labial en tono durazno con efecto brillo.

\- ¡Alya!. - exclamó Marinette - has hecho un buen trabajo, ¡me gusta!.

\- Y ahora el cabello. - dijo Alya mientras le retiraba la toalla de la cabeza.

\- Yo había pensando en recoger el pelo en un moño alto. - dijo Marinette, tratando de cambiar su imagen para que no fuera tan sencillo el que pudieran reconocerla.

\- Si, si, lo que tú digas. - y de un manotazo apartó las manos de la azabache.

\- Está listo. - dijo Alya acercándole de nuevo el espejo.

La sonrisa de Marinette se desdibujo al verse en el espejo con el mismo peinado de siempre. - Pero si es el mismo. - dijo con desgana.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas?, da la casualidad que tienes el mismo peinado que Ladybug y te recuerdo que vamos caracterizadas de ella. - dijo la pelirroja aún contemplando su obra.

\- Bueno, ahora te toca maquillarme. - dijo una alegre Alya.

Marinette le dejó el sitio a sus amiga y empezó el proceso de "embellecimiento". Después de un rato Alya se estaba admirando al espejo, había elegido al igual que Marinette un maquillaje ligero pero ella además le dio más volumen a sus pestañas con un rímel. En cuanto al peinado se decidió por una cola de caballo.

Una vez con los vestidos puestos ambas admiraban el resultado ante el espejo.

\- ¡Nos vemos fabulosas! - exclama Alya. - Mírate, estás increíble, hoy seguro que haces que más de un corazón se detenga.

Marinette solo se ríe ante el comentario de su amiga, pero en algo tenía que darle la razón y es que se veían muy bien, estaba contenta.

\- Bueno es hora de irnos recuerda que hemos quedado con los chicos.

Marinette se sonrojo al recordar que vería a Adrien.

\- Espera - dijo Marinette mientras tomaba algo de su armario. - Toma - le dijo a Alya entregándole un objeto circular.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó mirando con curiosidad.

\- Con el material que sobro hice un par de bolsos con la forma del yo-yo de Ladybug. - sabia que a su amiga le gustaría ese pequeño detalle.

\- Marinette, son muy lindos, gracias. - dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Mamá, ya estamos listas - dijo Marinette mientas bajaban las escaleras de su habitación.

\- ¡Chicas están guapísimas! - exclamó Sabine llevándose las manos a la boca. - ¡Tom! ven y trae la cámara. - gritó a su marido sin dejar de ver a las dos bellas jovencitas.

\- Toma - dijo Tom acercándole la cámara a su mujer, al girar y ver a su hija y a la amiga de esta se le abrieron los ojos y dejó caer la mandíbula. - ¿Donde está el resto?

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre sí sin entender la pregunta - Cariño ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Pues eso, el resto de la ropa - dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia Marinette y Alya - Es cierto que están muy guapas pero creo que les falta tela a los vestidos - dijo en tono serio.

Marinette y Alya solo se miraron antes de soltar una carcajada, mientras que Sabine miraba a su marido con el ceño fruncido.

\- Que gracioso eres papá - dijo Marinette abrazando a su padre.

\- Bien, acérquense aquí que quiero tomarles una foto de recuerdo. - apresuró a decir Sabine.

\- Chicas diviértanse mucho. - dijo Sabine despidiéndose de ellas.

\- Si, diviértanse. - dijo Tom.

Marinette y Alya se despidieron y salieron hacia la fiesta.

\- Awww - soltó un suspiro Sabine - nuestra niña está creciendo.

\- Si - le respondió Tom - ...y lo de la ropa iba en serio.

\- ¡TOM!

Adrien estaba terminando de vestirse cuando escucho abrirse la puerta del baño y ve salir a Nino de él con una toalla envuelta a la cintura.

\- Ya era hora, a este paso llegaremos tardes. - se quejaba Adrien.

\- ¡Hey!, que tú también te duchaste. - se defiende Nino.

\- Sí, pero yo tarde 15 minutos, tú llevas 45 minutos ahí adentro.

\- Está bien, tienes razón, pero estarás de acuerdo que este cuerpo necesita más tiempo de cuidado. - dijo el moreno señalándose así mismo con un movimiento de manos de arriba a abajo.

Adrien solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario y siguió a lo suyo.

Después de un rato los chicos ya estaban listos, Nino estaba frente el espejo.

\- Mira, me veo impresionante. - ensayaba poses frente al espejo. - si definitivamente estoy arrebatador. - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Adrien solo se reía de su amigo. - Ya es tarde, ¿nos podemos ir ya "Chat Noir"? - preguntó en tono de burla y sonriendo hacia su amigo.

\- Ahh, si, si, vamos - al darse cuenta de la hora lo que menos quería era hacer esperar a Alya, apreciaba demasiado su vida.

\- Y por cierto también te ves bien - le dijo Nino mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Eeeh, ¿Gracias? - dijo el rubio.

Ya en el hall de la casa esperaban junto con Nathalie a que llegara el chofer a recogerlos. - ¡Adrien! - se giró el rubio hacia quien lo habían llamado, era su padre, el cual bajaba las escaleras.

\- ¿Se marchaban sin despedirse? - preguntó Gabriel sin levantar la vista de los chicos.

\- No padre, pensé que estarías ocupado y no queríamos importunarte. - dijo Adrien mirando hacia el suelo.

Gabriel no respondió, empezó a caminar alrededor de los chicos mirándolos con gran atención, después de dos vueltas se paró en frente de ellos.

\- Espléndido realmente espléndido, la ropa les queda muy bien. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa hacia los chicos.

Adrien levanto la mirada hacia su padre y poco a poco se empezó a formar una sonrisa en su cara. - Gracias padre.

Nino que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese rato, soltó de golpe todo el aire contenido y ya más relajado se acercó a Gabriel. - Si, gracias, la ropa es estupenda pero hay que reconocer que aquí hay material para lucirla. - decía mientras se volvía a señalar a sí mismo.

Adrien solo miraba con asombro a su amigo y para más sorpresa vio como su padre pasaba sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y de los de Nino acompañándolos hasta la puerta.

\- Estoy seguro de ello Sr. Lahiffe. - dijo con cierta condescendencia - muy bien, que disfruten de la fiesta.

Los chicos se despidieron y subieron al coche.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Alya y Marinette estaban frente al colegio, viendo cómo entraba la gente ataviada de los más diversos personajes, había sirenas, astronautas, piratas, hasta un Bob esponja.

\- No estoy segura de querer entrar. - decía una nerviosa Marinette.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, ¿No lo dirás enserio?, ¡mírate!, luces hermosa, hemos quedado con los chicos que nos gustan, tienes todo para disfrutar de una gran noche. Así que no seas tonta y vamos. - concluyó Alya tomándola del brazo.

\- ...Tienes razón, lo pasaremos bien. - dijo la azabache con una sonrisa forzada, en su cabeza por más que pensaba en que hoy sería diferente y que podría hablar con Adrien, solo aparecían imágenes de Adrien abandonándola en medio de la fiesta para ir con otras chicas.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos empezó a caminar junto a su amiga hacia la entrada del colegio.

\- ¿Alya?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sobre lo que me dijiste, ¿cómo es eso de "los chicos que nos gustan"? - dijo Marinette mirando de reojo a su amiga y con una sonrisa pícara en su boca, al parecer su amiga sin quererlo le había confirmado lo que hace apenas unas semanas se empeñaba en negar, ¡le gustaba Nino!.

\- Eeh...¿dije eso?, entenderías mal. - respondía nerviosamente.

\- No, entendí perfectamente. - dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

\- Bueeeno, tal vez y solo tal vez tenga que darte la razón en lo que decías. - decía la pelirroja jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¡Siiii! - Marinette ahogaba un grito mientras daba saltitos en su lugar. - ¡Lo sabia!

\- Shhh, te van a oír.

\- Me alegro tanto, porque se nota que le gustas, y dime, ¿te ha pedido ya una cita?

\- ¿Una cita?...pfff...niña si el tuyo es ciego el mío es lento. - dijo sería.

Después de un momento en silencio ambas chicas rompieron a reír.

\- Venga, vamos a entrar antes de que lleguen ese par de bobos. - dijo Alya aún riéndose.

\- Si, vamos.

\- ¡Espera! - exclamó la pelirroja sujetándola del brazo. - casi lo olvido - dijo sacando de su bolso un antifaz y dándole la espalda a Marinette se le colocó.

\- ¡Tachan! - exclamó girándose con rapidez - ¿y bien? - preguntó a una asombrada Marinette.

\- Te queda muy bien. - dijo Marinette aún sorprendida. - hace juego con el vestido.

\- Qué bien que te guste, porque aquí tengo el tuyo. - dijo extendiéndole la mano para dárselo.

Marinette dio unos pasos hacia atrás poniendo los brazos al frente. - No, no pienso usar un antifaz, ya acepte usar el vest...

Alya no la dejó terminar de hablar, se abalanzó sobre ella y sin mediar palabra le puso el antifaz.

Marinette se quedó paralizada, no podía hacer nada, cualquier protesta por su parte resultaría sospechoso para su amiga, aún recordaba la insistencia de Alya por saber quién era Ladybug el día que perdió su libro de historia, así que lo mejor sería actuar con naturalidad.

Alya solo miraba con curiosidad a Marinette. - ¿Pa...pasa algo? - preguntó nerviosa la azabache ante la intensa mirada de su amiga.

\- Hmm, chica, si no te conociera y supiera lo tímida y patosa que eres juraría que eres Ladybug - dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la cara de su amiga.

Una gota de sudor empezó a resbalar por la frente de Marinette. - Jaja, que imaginación tienes, ¿yo Ladybug? , ni soñándolo. Tú siempre estás viendo en todos lados a Ladybug, aún recuerdo el lío en que te metiste cuando afirmabas que Chloe era Ladybug. - trataba de evadir la atención sobre ella.

\- Jaja, si, lo recuerdo, aquel fue un día de locos. Bueno ahora que estamos listas ya podemos entrar. - Marinette soltó un pequeño suspiro ya que por lo pronto el espíritu de reportera de su amiga se había apaciguado.

Las chicas finalmente entraron, el patio del colegio estaba adornado con detalles de colores, listones que atravesaban de lado a lado el recinto, varias farolas sobrepuestas que estaban adornadas con globos de colores rodeaban la zona de la fiesta dando un aspecto más acogedor, había varias mesas distribuidas por todo el patio con manteles verdes, dorados y morados, en una esquina estaban las mesas de la comida y la bebida y en el centro la pista de baile bombardeada por luces de colores; de la música se encargaba un DJ.

Las chicas vieron en una mesa a algunas de sus compañeras de clase y se dirigieron hacia ellas, a su paso se iban llevando las miradas de los chicos (y algún que otro suspiro) y los cuchicheos de las chicas. Llegaron a la mesa donde estaba Rose, Alix y Juleka.

\- Hola chicas - saludaron unas alegres Alya y Marinette.

\- ¿Alya?, ¿Marinette?, ¿son ustedes? - preguntó Rose que iba disfrazada de princesa de cuento de hadas con un traje en color verde y rojo y con un antifaz a juego.

Las dos "Ladybugs" asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¡Chicas, están fabulosas! - dijo Rose, levantándose para verlas mejor - sus vestidos son hermosos.

\- Si, se ven bien - dijo Alix que iba disfrazada con unos leggings negros y sobre ellos un pantalón jeans corto de skater y acompañados por una camiseta blanca con una sudadera gris con motivos de patinadores rojos y negros, por antifaz llevaba uno lentes de sol y su gorra negra.

\- Están increíbles - completo Juleka, quien llevaba un vestido largo de encaje negro sin mangas y unas mangas con tatuajes, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una trenza y su antifaz lo había pintado sobre sus ojos en color morado.

\- Gracias, ustedes están muy guapas, sus disfraces son geniales. - dijo Marinette.

\- Si, se ven muy bien. - dijo Alya. - Chicas ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

\- Claro que si, cuantas más mejor. - respondió alegremente Rose.

\- Además desde que ustedes llegaron los chicos no dejan de mirar nuestra mesa. - dijo Alix ante el sonrojo de Alya y Marinette.

\- Y ¿saben algo de los demás? - preguntó Alya cambiando el tema.

\- Max y el tonto de Kim están en la barra de bebidas - dijo Alix sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

\- ¿Tonto? - preguntó Marinette.

\- Kim apostó con Max que era capaz de tomarse 15 refrescos en 1 minuto. - respondió Juleka.

\- Y conociéndolo tengo ya el teléfono preparado por si hay que llamar a urgencias. - dijo Alix mostrando el aparato.

Las cinco amigas comenzaron a reír ante el comentario.

\- Bueno, como decía, Mylène e Iván desde que llegaron no han salido de la pista de baile. A Nathaniel lo vimos hablando con la señorita Bustier. A Chloe y a Sabrina las vimos cuando le estaban gritando al DJ para que cambiara la música, cosa que no hizo y por último a Nino y Adrien no los hemos vistos. - concluyó Alix con la lista de compañeros.

\- Hemos llegado. - dijo el chofer.

Adrien se disponía a abrir la puerta del coche cuando Nino lo detuvo. - Espera. - dijo el moreno mientras rebuscaba en una bolsa que había llevado. - ¡Aquí están! - exclamó mientras sacaba varias cosas de la bolsa.

\- Ningún disfraz de Chat Noir está completo sin esto - decía mientras se colocaba una gorra negra con orejas de gato y un antifaz negro como el del héroe de París.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó adoptando una de las poses del conocido héroe.

\- Te queda muy bien, ahora sí no hay diferencia entre tú y Chat Noir, salvo por la gorra. - respondió el rubio entre pequeñas risas.

\- ¡Hey! cuidado con lo que dices de mi gorra, sabes que es parte de mi personalidad. - decía entre risas y ajustándose la gorra.

\- Bien, como veo que te han gustado mis accesorios...¡esto es para ti! - dijo mientras le extendía los objetos hacia Adrien.

\- No te preocupes Nino, ya con lo que traigo es suficiente. - dijo nervioso.

\- ¡Tonterías!, mi compañero no va ir con un traje incompleto, ¿Que es Chat Noir sin sus orejas y su antifaz? - dijo todo serio levantando el índice hacia su amigo.

\- _Eeeh, ¿Adrien Agreste?_ \- pensó Adrien a la pregunta de su amigo.

Ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, dio un suspiro y tomando las cosas se las puso. No quería desairar a Nino ya que al parecer esta fiesta era muy importante para él.

Nino sujetándose la barbilla veía con detalle los accesorios cómo si no estuviera conforme con el resultado, de pronto chasqueando los dedos una sonrisa apareció en sus cara y sin mediar palabra le quitó las orejas de gato a Adrien.

\- ¡Oye!, porque ha...- el moreno no dejo terminar a su amigo, ya había colocado su mano en la cabeza del rubio y empezó a alborotar frenéticamente su cabello, al quedar satisfecho con el resultado volvió a poner las orejas en su lugar.

\- Ahora estás perfecto. - dijo Nino con una sonrisa.

Nino seguía mirando fijamente a Adrien, este se empezaba a preocupar pensando que su amigo lo había descubierto, titubeante la pregunto - ¿Pa...pasa algo?

\- Hermano, si no supiera que tu padre te tiene ocupado todo el tiempo y lo recatado que eres, diría que ahora estoy con Chat Noir. - la alarma del teléfono de Nino sonó - son las siete, vamos no hagamos esperar a las chicas.

Adrien con una sonrisa nerviosa solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza y en sus pensamientos agradecía al teléfono de su amigo haberlo librado de una situación incómoda.

Al entrar al colegio los chicos atrajeron inmediatamente la mirada de los ahí presentes, especialmente las de las chicas.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Alya miraba la hora en su teléfono ya pasaban diez minutos de las siete y ya se empezaba a impacientar - ¿Donde se había metido Nino? - pensaba, ya habían tenido que rechazar a varios chicos que les habían pedido bailar y por supuesto responder a las preguntas incómodas de sus amigas del porque no bailaban; en cuanto llegara Nino la iba a escuchar.

Mirando hacia los lados una conversación llamo su atención, sacando su vena periodística puso toda su atención en esas dos chicas que hablaban a su lado.

\- ¿Has visto a los Chat Noir que acaban de llegar?, ¡son guapísimos! - decía una chica disfrazada de Maléfica.

\- El rubio está para comérselo...a lo mejor le presento mis encantos "felinos" - respondía una chica vestida de gatita sexy.

Las dos chicas se alejaron en medio de carcajadas.

\- ¿Chat Noir?, ¿Rubio?...¡Nino!, seguro que eran ellos, solo a él se le ocurriría disfrazar a Adrien de Chat Noir cuando sabe que ella iba a disfrazar a Marinette de Ladybug, ¿no podía ser más obvio el chico? - pensaba Alya.

Alya tomó del brazo a Marinette quien estaba hablando con sus compañeras - Nos tenemos que ir - dijo rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué se van? - preguntó Rose.

Alya se había subido a una silla ante la sorpresa de sus amigas para tratar de encontrar a esos "gatos", no fue difícil saber donde estaban solo había que ver a un pequeño grupo de chicas a la entrada y a dos pares de orejas de gato en medio de ellas.

Alya bajo de la silla y sonriendo hacia sus amigas respondió a la pregunta de Rose - Llegaron nuestras parejas - y sin decir nada más tiro de Marinette perdiéndose entre la gente.

Las tres amigas aún sorprendidas dijeron al unísono -¿Parejas?.

\- Alya, ¿por qué la prisa? - preguntaba Marinette que iba chocándose con la gente.

\- Porqué los chicos ya llegaron y si no nos damos prisa no nos van a dejar ni los zapatos. - decía mientras se quitaba a la gente de su camino.

Alya se paró de golpe al sentir un fuerte tirón, al girarse vio a una estática Marinette con la mirada baja.

\- No puedo - murmuró Marinette.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?, ¿acercarte a él? ¡POR FAVOR!, si lo más difícil ya lo has hecho, estás en la fiesta, te ves hermosa. - señalando a sus lados dijo - cualquiera de estos chicos estaría encantado de estar ahora bailando contigo. - Alya paso su brazo por los hombros de Marinette y suavemente le dijo - mira si quieres irte a casa yo me iré contigo, pero no dejes pasar la oportunidad solo por unos tontos nervios, vamos con ellos y si Adrien no quiere estar contigo peor para él, él se lo pierde.

Marinette miro a su amiga y se abrazó a ella. - Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, ahora vamos y ya me lo agradecerás en la boda. - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- Perdón, permiso, uy lo siento, disculpa. - de ese modo Alya iba avanzando entre el grupo de chicas que tenían rodeados al par de chicos.

Ahí estaban los "gatitos" con una cara de terror y angustia, Alya río ante la escena, tenía que reconocer que sus amigos se veían increíblemente bien, se atrevía a decir que hasta se veían sexys. Bueno era hora de salvar a las damiselas.

\- ¡CHICOS!, por fin llegaron - Grito, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella, el grupo de chicas miraba con renuencia al par de chicas que acaban de llegar.

\- ¡Alya! - grito Nino corriendo a abrazar a la pelirroja.

\- Bien chicas, gracias por cuidarlos pero ya nos encargamos nosotras. - dijo Alya con una sonrisa de victoria ante las miradas de ira de las chicas que empezaban a alejarse.

\- Gracias...y por cierto te ves increíble. - dijo Nino mirando de arriba a abajo a su amiga.

\- Gracias, tú también estás muy gua...¡te ves!...te ves muy bien. - decía sonrojándose. Detrás de Nino estaba asomando Adrien, quien aún no había visto a sus compañeras. - ¡Adrien! ese traje te queda fabuloso, ¿verdad Marinette? - exclamó la pelirroja para llamar la atención de su amiga.

Alya no recibió respuesta, cuál fue su sorpresa que a su lado no había nadie.

\- Gracias, tú estás muy guapa, ¿Ladybug, cierto? - preguntó el rubio

Alya se giró y ahí estaba detrás suya una Marinette totalmente muda jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. - Aquí estas - dijo Alya acercando a su amiga al frente.

\- Si, las dos somos Ladybug. - dijo sin despegar la mirada de Adrien.

Marinette aún no levantaba la vista, solo estaba ahí parada sin más con las manos entrelazadas al frente.

\- ¿A que está muy guapa? - sonreía Alya.

Adrien no respondió, con una mueca de sorpresa solo miraba intensamente a la azabache de arriba a abajo, aunque ya conocía a su compañera, con ese antifaz se resaltaban ciertos detalles de su cara que solo había visto en cierta heroína - sus ojos azul hielo se volvían más intenso con el contraste del rojo, sus largas pestañas eran más notorias al sobresalir por encima del antifaz y lo que más le llamaba la atención eran cinco pequeñas pecas que recorrían su nariz y que sobresalían ligeramente por debajo del antifaz tal y como lo hacían en Ladybug y por último...¡Dios!, su esbelto cuerpo se veía increíble en ese vestido. - Definitivamente estaba frente a su Lady.

Dio un paso acercándose a Marinette - Es hermosa - dijo con una sonrisa picara de medio lado respondiendo a Alya. Marinette aún no creía lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Adrien había dicho que era hermosa? - tímidamente giro sus ojos hacia él y cuando por fin lo vio no pudo evitar la sorpresa llevando su mano a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito y dando un pequeño salto en su lugar.

\- ¡Era él!, su cabello rebelde cubriendo parte del antifaz, el brillo infantil en sus ojos y esa maldita sonrisa ladina que aunque nunca lo admitiría le encantaba. ¡Adrien era Chat Noir!, el chico bromista que coquetea con ella, el que siempre se exponía para evitar que ella sufriera algún daño, ese chico era el mismo del que ha estado enamorada.

Sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos verdes esbozó una tímida sonrisa llena de confianza y dio un paso hacia él. Alya no podía contener la gran sonrisa de su cara, Nino iba a decir algo cuando la pelirroja le puso la mano en la boca y lentamente tiro de él hacia atrás, no iba a permitir que alguien rompiera ese momento, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había costado conseguirlo.

Adrien tomo su mano y haciendo una reverencia la beso suavemente, al ver que ella no rechazó el gesto, manteniendo aún la posición miro hacia sus ojos - My lady, haría el honor de conceder este baile a este humilde gato. - dijo con una sutil sonrisa traviesa.

Marinette sin apartar su mano miro coquetamente a Adrien. - Sería un placer "gatito".

Adrien la tomo de la mano dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que Alya y Nino aún seguían ahí.

\- ¿Qué les has hecho? - preguntaba el moreno aún sin salir de su asombro por lo que acababa de ver, ¿desde cuándo Marinette era tan atrevida? y ¿Adrien le coqueteaba?.

\- No lo sé pero esto va mejor de lo que esperaba. Jamás, ni en mis mejores sueños imagine que reaccionarían así. - decía una eufórica Alya.

Era la segunda canción que bailaban y lo hacían abrazados sin importar el ritmo de la música, lo que provocaba los murmullos entre los que estaban cercan, pero ellos estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, no había fiesta, no había gente, no había nada, sólo estaba la persona amada.

\- ¿Adrien? - preguntó Marinette sin despegarse del pecho del chico.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te sorprende que yo...que yo sea ella? - preguntó tímidamente - es decir ¿No te molesta que sea yo?

\- No te mentiré, si me ha sorprendido, ¿a quién no? te imaginas saber de un momento a otro que la heroína de París es tu compañera de clases, es increíble. Ahora bien, sobre lo de estar molesto solo puedo decirte que eso jamás sucederá, es todo lo contrario realmente estoy muy agradecido que finalmente hayas sido tú. - dijo con ternura.

\- No te entiendo, que quieres con que finalmente haya sido yo. - preguntó intrigada.

\- Pues verás desde hace tiempo tengo un conflicto interior que me estaba volviendo loco, - Marinette solo lo miraba con una expresión de no entender nada de lo que decía - como Chat Noir tú sabes que siempre estoy bromeando contigo en cuanto a mis sentimientos y por más que he buscado la oportunidad de decirte cuánto te amo nunca ha sido posible - Adrien tomo aire y continuó - pero no sólo amo a Ladybug, desde el momento en que te conocí me prometí que siempre amaría a la chica de detrás del antifaz sin importar quién fuera, hecho que tú me pusiste muy difícil con tu decisión de que no deberíamos saber nuestras identidades...y es aquí donde empieza mi tortura ya que poco a poco Marinette se ha ido ganando un sitio en mi corazón hasta tal punto en que puedo decir que te amo. - Marinette apretó entre sus manos la chaqueta de Adrien - Pero nunca fui capaz de decírtelo porque no me parecía justo mantener una relación "a medias", con reservas, ¿cómo podría amarte si una parte de mi estaba enamorado de una quimera?...Estoy feliz y agradecido de que tú y My lady sean la misma persona...te amo completamente Marinette Dupain-Cheng. - concluyó depositando un beso es su cabeza.

\- A...Adrien - dijo en un susurro mientras una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos.

\- ¿Marinette? - preguntó mientras se separaba de ella para poder verla a la cara - ¿por qué lloras? ¿tanto te he decepcionado? - dijo entristecido.

Negó con la cabeza apoyándola en su pecho, Adrien la miraba confuso - ¿sabes cuánto he esperado para oírte decirlo? - pequeñas lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas mientras mantenía una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? - preguntaba sin salir de su asombro.

\- Te amo, te he amado desde el día en que nos conocimos. - Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron como platos - La tarde que me diste tu paraguas, no puedo decir el porqué, pero desde ese momento quise ser parte de tu vida y créeme que lo he intentado, pero...tú parecías no darte cuenta, en cambio Chat Noir se desvivía por mi y ¿qué hacía yo?...rechazarlo, porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti y aunque en mi interior empezaba a sentir algo por ese tonto gato, Adrien siempre se las arreglabas para estar presente en mi mente.

Adrien empezó a reír y tomando la barbilla de Marinette levanto su cara hasta que sus ojos quedaron enfrentados, con el pulgar fue retirando con delicadeza las lágrimas que aún permanecían en el rostro de la azabache. - Al parecer somos un par de ciegos enamorados.

\- Sí, eso parece. - dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo importante aquí es que te amo en cualquiera de tus formas y te juro que no hay nada que quiera más que estar a tu lado. - dijo Adrien dulcemente acercándose al rostro de ella.

\- Te amo Adrien. - susurró acercándose más a él.

Sin dejar de mirarse rompieron la pequeña distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios, era su primer beso, inocente e inexperto. Adrien afianzó su abrazo sobre la cintura de Marinette y la levanto con cuidado hasta que ella quedó a su altura, el beso poco a poco fue siguiendo un ritmo armonioso, sus labios se acomodaban a la perfección, sentían como una corriente subía por su espalda, así como un dulce calor se iba intensificando en sus pechos. Marinette había subido su mano hasta la cabellera de su chico y sus dedos jugaban con los suaves mechones, Adrien intensificaba el beso apretándola contra su pecho, no quería soltarla, no quería que ese momento terminara.

\- ¡SIIIII! - volteó la gente hacia dónde había sido el grito, viendo a una eufórica Alya dando saltos de alegría - ¡Lo hicimos! - dijo hacia Nino y de la emoción tomo entre sus manos la cara del asombrado chico y lo beso, Nino estaba paralizado con los ojos desorbitados, pero poco a poco fue pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja correspondiendo el beso, Alya lo abrazo por el cuello intensificando el beso.

Los dos morenos se separaron ruborizados, Alya no era capaz de levantar la vista del suelo, había sido ella quien lo había besado y conociendo a Nino se pondría nervioso y saldría corriendo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir una mano acariciando su mejilla. - ¿Alya?, me gustas...mucho - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Nino antes de darle un suave beso.

\- Tú...tú también me gustas. - respondió sonrojada juntando su frente con la de él.

\- ¡Ejem...ejem!

Los morenos voltearon viendo a Marinette y Adrien tomados de la cintura y con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Todo bien hermano? - preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.

\- Eeeh, si...todo bien, muy bien diría yo - respondió mirando de reojo a Alya.

Alya miraba con picardía a su amiga. - Marinette, ¿me acompañas al baño? - sin esperar respuesta tomo su mano y tiro de ella. - Adrien en un momento te la devuelvo. - y sin más se perdieron entre la gente.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso? - preguntaba un sorprendido Nino.

\- No tengo ni idea - respondía aún mirando por donde se habían ido las chicas.

\- Bueeeno Agreste, ¿algo que quieras contarme?. - Nino miraba divertido a su amigo.

\- Por lo que acabo de ver, supongo que será parecido a lo que tú tengas que decirme Lahiffe. - dijo Adrien devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Mientras en el baño de mujeres dos chicas daban pequeños saltos y gritos.

\- Aún no lo creo cuando los vi en medio de la pista bailando y besándose, awww, eran la cosa más dulce. Y dime ¿te lo pidió?, ¿ya son pareja?, porque si no es así, Agreste se las verá conmigo. - dijo Alya levantando el puño.

\- Jaja - Marinette reía ante las gesticulaciones de su amiga - Adrien es el chico más tierno y cariñoso que he conocido y te sorprendería otros aspectos de él que he conocido hoy, - se mordía el labio inferior al recordarlo. - y no vas a tener que hacerle nada, te informo que somos oficialmente pareja.

\- ¡SI!, me alegro tanto por ti.

\- Gracias, oye y ¿qué era eso entre tú y Nino cuando llegamos?

\- ¿Eso?, nada...solo nos confesamos y nos besamos. - dijo sin importancia.

\- ¿¡En serio!?, pero ¿son novios ya? - ahora Marinette era la que saltaba.

\- Bueno, aún no me lo ha pedido pero creo que sí.

Marinette le dio un abrazo a su amiga y juntas empezaron a dar saltitos.

De regreso con los chicos Marinette se acercó a Nino dándole un abrazo - me alegro por ustedes - Alya en cambio le dio un golpe en el hombro a Adrien. - Has estado bien Agreste, te has hecho de rogar pero has estado bien, felicidades..¡ah! y que no me entere que le haces algo a mi amiga.

\- ¡Alya! - exclamó Marinette riendo por cómo Adrien pedía ayuda con una mirada llena de miedo y acariciandose el hombro. - no ves que asustas a mi niño.

Los tres empezaron a reír ante el puchero que hacia el rubio.

El resto de la noche las dos parejas se la pasaron riendo y bailando.

Era ya cerca de la una cuando un agotado Nino decía - Hermano, no puedo más, no siento los pies.

\- Yo estoy igual los zapatos me están matando. - dijo Alya.

\- Si les parece nos retiramos - propuso Adrien - ¿estás de acuerdo princesa? - le pregunto a Marinette.

\- Si, aunque me estoy divirtiendo también estoy cansada. - dijo apoyándose en el brazo de Adrien.

Así los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, enfrente estaba el coche y el chofer de Adrien.

\- Vamos, los llevamos a casa - dijo Adrien a sus amigos.

\- No te preocupes yo vivo cruzando la calle - dijo Marinette.

\- No, no, mi princesa no va ir sola a su casa. Esperen un momento. - Adrien fue junto al chofer.

Al regresar - Nino, tú y Alya van en el coche y yo acompaño a Marinette hasta su casa.

\- ¿Pero y tú? - preguntó Nino.

\- En cuanto los dejen en sus casas vendrá por mí.

Alya le dio un abrazo de despedida a Marinette, quedando en que hablarían mañana. Nino y Adrien chocaron los puños en señal de despedida.

En cuanto el coche se hubo marchado Adrien se giró hacia Marinette, quien se estaba frotando los brazos mientras los mantenía pegados al cuerpo.

Adrien se quitó la chaqueta y se puso detrás de Marinette con la prenda extendida- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó la azabache.

\- Ayudarte a poner la chaqueta. - dijo dándole una sonrisa.

\- Pero vas a tener frío.

\- No te preocupes, con esto tengo suficiente - dijo señalando el suéter - aquí la única pena es que no podré seguir admirando toda esta belleza. - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo sobre Marinette.

\- ¡Adrien! - dijo sonrojada mientras pasaba los brazos por las mangas y sentía el calor de la prenda. - Gracias.

Adrien la abrazo por los hombros y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa.

Como toda madre, Sabine estaba despierta esperando a que su hija llegara, aunque el colegio estaba cerca no era una hora para que regresara sola. Desde la ventana veía como una joven pareja caminaba tranquilamente, se les veía felices;...un momento ¡era Marinette! y el chico era...¡Adrien!, el modelo que decoraba las paredes de la habitación de su hija. Sabine con una sonrisa se fue acostar, lo que menos pretendía era incomodar a su hija a esas horas, ya mañana tendrían tiempo de hablar.

\- ¿Ya...ya regreso Marinette? - preguntó un adormilado Tom.

\- Si.

\- ¿Llego bien? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Oh si, llego muy bien. - respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Bien, buenas noches. - dijo Tom girándose en la cama.

\- Sí, que descanses.

\- Hemos llegado - dijo Marinette.

\- Si, fue muy corto el camino. - dijo Adrien haciendo un puchero.

\- Jaja, no te pongas así ya hemos quedado en salir mañana...gatito. - dijo dándole un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo.

\- Si pero aún falta mucho. - respondió esbozando una sonrisa traviesa mientras apoyaba su mano en la puerta tapando el acceso.

Marinette se acercó y poniéndose de puntitas le dio un corto beso en los labios para después abrazarlo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. - Gracias por esta magnífica noche.

Adrien sorprendido por las acciones de ella le correspondió el abrazo. - No, gracias a ti...siempre a ti. - susurró.

Después de unos minutos se separaron. - Es tarde es mejor que entres. - dijo Adrien.

\- No voy a dejarte en la calle solo.

\- No te preocupes no deben de tardar en llegar por mí, además seguramente tus padres estarán despiertos esperándote...yo lo estaría, con ese vestido yo no podría dormir en toda la noche. - dijo con una mirada pícara y poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¡Adrien! - dijo sonrojada.

Marinette metió la llave en la cerradura y antes de abrir - ¡tú chaqueta! - iba a quitarse la prenda cuando Adrien la toma de las solapas y cerró la chaqueta con cuidado.

\- No te preocupes ya me la darás otro día - aprovechando que aún tenía sujeta la chaqueta tiro de ella acercando a Marinette para darle un beso al cual la azabache correspondió gustosa.

\- Hasta mañana princesa - dijo dándole un beso en la frente y abriéndole la puerta.

Al llegar a su habitación Marinette estaba en una nube aún después de todo lo que había pasado le costaba creerlo, el chico del cual se había enamorado el primer día de clases ahora era suyo. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la tenía abrazada acercando su rostro a ella, una suave fragancia con toques de lavanda, cítricos y enebro salían de la prenda, Marinette al olerla rememoraba todo lo sucedido esa noche.

Un golpeteo en la ventana la trajo de vuelta a su habitación. - ¿Chat Noir? - se acercó para abrir la ventana y al momento el felino entro de un salto tomándola por la cintura.

\- Buenas noches prrrincesa - dijo bromeando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí gatito? - preguntó Marinette siguiéndole el juego.

\- Bueno, quiero empezar bien las cosas. - dijo acercándose más a la cara de ella. - No puedo pretender iniciar una relación con mi novia sin haberle dado un beso antes.

\- Pero si nos hemos besado toda la noche - dijo Marinette divertida por la actitud del chico.

\- No, no, conmigo no te has besado. - dijo con una mirada traviesa.

\- Claro que...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos a los que poco a poco les fue siguiendo el ritmo.

Al separar los labios, él la miraba con ternura y Marinette estaba completamente ruborizada. - ¡Gato tramposo! - dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

\- Princesa por un beso tuyo haría todas las trampas que fueran necesarias. - se giró al escuchar detenerse un coche.

\- Oh, princesa me despido, han venido a por este gatito. - antes de salir por la ventana en un ágil movimiento le robo otro beso a la azabache.

\- ¡Chat Noir! - exclamaba sonrojada mientras lo veía desaparecer por la ventana.

Se asomó por la ventana para ver a Adrien despedirse con la mano antes de subir al coche, ella agitó la mano devolviéndole el gesto.

Después de cambiarse se acostó, estaba cansada, había sido una noche llena de emociones, ahora solo pensaba en cómo sería todo de aquí en adelante, sonriendo se giró acomodándose en la cama, fuera como fuera ahora estaban juntos y así de esa manera afrontarían el día a día y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Final

**Disclaimer:**

 **La trama es original y está basada en los personajes de la serie animada " _Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"_. Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **[PROHIBIDA SU COPIA]**

* * *

Ya era lunes, Marinette se había levantado temprano y ya estaba lista para ir a clases, bajo las escaleras de su habitación - Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá - saludo a sus padres que estaban en la cocina.

\- Buenos días cariño, hoy has madrugado - dijo Sabine.

\- ¿Sí?, no me había fijado en la hora. - dijo restándole importancia.

Tom reía sin dejar de leer el periódico. - ¡Papá!, que es verdad - exclamó sonrojada.

\- Claro que si cariño, supongo que querrás llegar temprano al colegio. - dijo Sabine llevándose la taza de café a los labios y mirando a su hija por encima de esta.

\- Si, él siempre llega tem...¡mamá! - exclamó cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se refería su madre.

Tom volvía a reír por la actitud de su hija. - Me cae bien ese chico - dijo dejando el periódico en la mesa.

\- Si es muy agradable y educado. Ha sido un detalle el que te haya traído flores todos estos días. - dijo Sabine.

Marinette se giró y soltó un suspiro al ver los dos hermosos ramos de rosas que ahora adornaban la estancia. - Si, es un encanto. - dijo sin pensar soltando un suspiro.

Tom y Sabine miraban a su hija con ternura.

Apuró su vaso de leche. - Me voy, los quiero. - se despidió dándole un beso a sus padres.

\- Que tengas buen día cariño. - se despidieron Sabine y Tom.

En las puerta del colegio estaba Alya esperando a su amiga y a su ya novio oficial.

\- Buenos días Alya. - saludó una risueña Marinette.

\- ¡Hey!, miren quien llegó temprano, ¿ya extrañabas a tu príncipe azul?- dijo Alya guiñándole el ojo.

\- Sabes que no es por eso, simplemente me levante temprano. - respondía sonrojada.

\- Si claro y yo soy Ladybug, si todo el fin de semana han estado juntos. Realmente no pensé que Adrien fuera así, es peor que tú, por dios, son tan empalagosos que por donde pasan van derramando miel. Te puedo asegurar que en tu identificación dice ya Marinette Dupain de Agreste. - la pelirroja no paraba de reír.

\- Eres una exagerada. - decía frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Y tú?, las veces que te llame siempre estabas con Nino ¿o no? señora Lahiffe. - ahora era Marinette la que reía.

A unos metros de ellas estaban Alix y Juleka hablando sobre la fiesta cuando se acerca Rose.

\- Buenos días chicas.

\- Buenos días Rose - responden ambas.

\- ¿De qué hablaban?

\- Alix me estaba contando que apostó con Kim que no era capaz de bailar 2 horas seguidas descalzo y el muy bruto lo hizo pero al final lo tuvieron que sacar en brazos por el dolor de pies.

\- Fueron los 10 euros mejor invertidos - dijo Alix entre risas.

\- Pobre Kim - dijo Rose, al girar a su derecha vio a sus dos compañeras riendo. - ¡miren!; ahí están Marinette y Alya.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a las dos amigas que no paraban de reír y sonrojarse.

\- Alya, Marinette, buenos días. - saludaron las chicas.

Marinette y Alya se giraron viendo acercarse a sus compañeras. -Buenos días chicas. - respondieron las dos.

\- ¿Qué tal en la fiesta?, ¿llegaron sus parejas? - preguntó Alix.

\- Lo pasamos muy bien. - respondió con una sonrisa Marinette.

\- Y si, los chicos llegaron, un poco tarde pero llegaron. - decía Alya recordando cómo había encontrado a los pobres.

\- Awww, que romántico. - suspiro Rose.

\- ¿Se enteraron de lo de Chloe? - preguntó Juleka.

\- ¿Eh?, no, ¿qué fue lo que paso? - preguntó Marinette.

\- Nosotras seguíamos conversando en la mesa cuando llegaron Chloe y Sabrina, la primera venía disfrazadas de Afrodita con una larga túnica blanca y varios adornos de oro y su amiga venía de campesina medieval, y sin siquiera saludarnos la hija de papi se sentó y mando a Sabrina por una bebida. - relató Alix.

\- Nosotras por educación la saludamos - continuó Juleka - y ella solo nos agitó la mano, al parecer estaba molesta porque no encontraba a Adrien - Alya le dio disimuladamente unos golpecitos con el codo a Marinette - al poco rato regreso Sabrina diciendo que había escuchado a unas chicas decir que Adrien estaba disfrazado de Chat Noir y que se encontraba en la pista de baile con una chica. - Alix miro a Marinette con los ojos entrecerrados y completando el relato de Juleka dijo - y al parecer estaban muy acaramelados...los dos.

Marinette desvió la mirada hacia Alya tragando con dificultad, la morena le dio una palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

\- Chloe se levanto de inmediato y se fue a toda prisa hacia donde le había señalado Sabrina. - relataba ahora Alix - obviamente fuimos detrás de ella, no queríamos perdernos la suerte que le esperaba a la pobre que se había atrevido a tocar a "Adrikins".

\- Seguíamos a Chloe cuando se detuvo de golpe y echándose las manos a la cabeza grito "¡NO!",...lo curioso que es que del otro lado del patio también se escuchó un grito de "¡SI!", - Alya dio un pequeño carraspeo mirando a Marinette - todo muy raro pero bueno, nosotras nos asomamos por detrás de Chloe para ver lo que pasaba y ahí estaba un chico rubio vestido de Chat Noir besando dulcemente a una chica vestida de Ladybug, ¿No les parece tierno? - preguntó Rose apretando las manos contra su mejilla, Alix carraspeo - ah sí, continuando con la historia, Chloe con una cara de enojo empezó a caminar hacia la pareja, yo solo pensaba en los pobres chicos no sabían la que se les venía encima.

\- Por suerte Kim se nos acercó, - continuaba ahora Juleka - quería restregarle a Alix que iba a perder una apuesta que habían hecho, lo que no se esperaba es que aquí la señorita - dijo señalando a su amiga - lo empujara y con tan mala suerte que tropezó cayendo sobre la cola de la túnica de Chloe y cuando ella empezó a caminar los broches que sujetaban el vestido a sus hombros cedieron y la túnica cayó a sus pies.

\- Jajaja - Alix se carcajeaba - lo mejor fue ver a "la princesa" en su "ropaje interior" correr hacia el baño y a su amiga ir detrás de ella con la túnica en los brazos. - dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa - ¿lo ven? los 10 euros mejor invertidos, jajaja.

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a reír acompañando a su amiga.

\- Pooor cierto Marinette, el vestido de la Ladybug que bailaba con Adrien era muy parecido al tuyo. - decía Alix más calmada y con una mirada perspicaz.

Las miradas de Juleka y Rose se posaron con interés sobre la azabache.

Marinette miro nerviosa a Alya, ella hubiera preferido estar con Adrien para contar lo de su relación a sus amigos pero el chico aún no había llegado, era raro porque el siempre llagaba temprano. Iba a empezar a hablar cuando un auto se detuvo frente al colegio.

Del vehículo salieron Adrien y Nino. - Bueno y ¿qué me respondes? - decía el moreno.

Adrien no respondió, al ver a cierta azabache una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara y acelerando el paso dejó a Nino atrás.

Marinette sentía retumbar su corazón en los oídos, se habían visto todo el fin de semana pero no podía evitar ponerse así cada vez que lo veía.

Adrien llego hasta su novia y abrazándola por la cintura la levanto dando un giro con ella en brazos, se detuvo hasta que sus miradas quedaron enfrentadas.

\- Te extrañé princesa.

\- Y yo a ti gatito.

Fue lo único que dijeron hasta fundirse en un dulce beso sin importarles que estaban frente al colegio.

Rose, Alix y Juleka los veían con grandes ojos y sorprendidas. Alya se acercó a ellas - Ejem, ¿Alguna pregunta más chicas? - dijo a sus amigas.

\- Eeeh, no, todo aclarado. - dijo Alix.

\- Es tan romántico - dijo Rose apretando las manos en su pecho y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Vamos chicas hay que entrar, dejemos a Ladybug y Chat Noir solos. - dijo Juleka tirando de sus dos amigas.

Al separarse del beso, Adrien bajo suavemente a Marinette. - ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy? - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Y tú muy guapo, adulador. - dijo la chica poniéndose en la punta de los pies y robándole un corto beso a su chico.

\- Hola preciosa. - dijo Nino abrazando a Alya y besándola tiernamente.

\- Buenos días a ti también chico guapo - dijo recuperando el aliento.

\- Alya, ¿donde están las chicas? - preguntó Marinette por sus amigas.

\- No te preocupes se fueron en el segundo veinte de tu beso. - dijo divertida.

\- Envidiosa - dijo la azabache sacándole la lengua.

\- Bueno hermano, ¿me vas a responder por fin?, ¿doy por hecho que has dejado atrás tu obsesión por Ladybug?. - preguntó Nino por quinta vez ese día.

Adrien le dio una sonrisa ladina y tomando a Marinette por la cintura empezaron a caminar junto a Alya hacia la escuela.

Adrien giró la cabeza hacia Nino. - Solo te puedo decir que la amo más que nunca.

Nino solo lo miro con cara de asombro, su amigo estaba con una chica fantástica y ¿aún pensaba en la heroína?...¡Neeee!, por muy Agreste que fuera su amigo era un bromista o eso esperaba.

Dejando atrás sus pensamientos se acercó a sus amigos y tomando por la cintura a Alya paso su brazo por los hombros de su amigo y así las dos parejas entraron al colegio entre bromas y risas.

FIN


	10. Agradecimiento

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia, a los que la han seguido y en especial a las personas que la han agregado a sus favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado y que la hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
